Sugar and Ice
by Uchiha B
Summary: They all couldn't help but to be drawn to her, whether they liked it or not. But will Kagome even let them in? IY/Fruits Basket drabbles, Installment 3: Year of the Boar, Souma Kagura
1. Year of the Rat: Souma Yuki

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Year of the Rat_

Souma Yuki

.

.

Something... drew him to her.

"You don't need to spy on me, Souma-kun," The mysterious transfer student's blue eyes gleamed as she turned her to head to look at him, "You can come and talk to me. I don't bite."

Yuki unconsciously swallowed, moving so that he was walking with her and not behind her, "Are you having a difficult time finding your classes, Higurashi-san?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice quiet and polite.

"I... could use the help," Kagome admitted, and for a brief moment, her carefully-kept face almost seemed embarrassed before it smoothed out, "You're the first one to ask."

_'Why is everyone so hesitant to talk to her?' _Yuki wondered and felt empathetic towards her situation. He knew the exact feeling of solitude and the difficulty of making friends at a new school, "I wouldn't mind showing you around."

Kagome's proceeding smile was cool and distant, "If it's not too much trouble for you," She said and he could feel her probing gaze that almost seemed to sear into his very spirit, "It's very kind of you to offer, Souma-kun."

"N-not at all," Yuki cleared his throat, trying to steady his voice, "It's my duty as student council president."

When she turned to him, he could only think that her eyes flashed with sadness before hardening back to their ice-like status, "As president, I'm sure you have far more important duties to attend to, so you don't need to worry about me. I'll find my own way around."

"That's not–" Yuki tightened his lips, but found he couldn't say anything when she gave him another aloof smile.

"It was nice talking to you, Souma-kun." Kagome bowed a bit before moving on without him walking at her side.

Yuki sighed, wondering if he had said anything triggering or offending. But at least he had some idea on Higurashi Kagome and why students seemed a bit wary of her.

And it wouldn't deter him.


	2. Year of the Cat: Souma Kyou

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Year of the Cat_

Souma Kyou

.

.

"You the one?"

The bored voice asked and blue eyes glanced up to the source, seeing an orange-haired male standing over her, "If you mean the new student, then, yes, I am." Kagome nodded.

Kyou honestly did not look like he wanted to be there and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You wanna come with me?" He asked bluntly with a flat face, "There's someone who wants to meet you."

"Someone wants to meet me?" Kagome repeated and a somewhat amused expression appeared on her face, "So, why are _you_ the one approaching me?"

Kyou's brows furrowed and he almost bristled at the look she was giving him, "The damn rat told Tohru that you blew him off, so the Yankee friend of hers didn't want her to approach you."

She really had no idea what he was saying, but she nodded anyways, "So, you're the messenger boy?" She hid her smile when he did bristle this time around and his eyes suddenly seemed much more cat-like.

"I'm not a fucking messenger boy!" Kyou spat, "If you don't wanna meet Tohru, then just say so!" He growled and automatically shifted into a more defensive stance when she stood up.

"You're right, sorry for that," Kagome apologized and Kyou frowned when her eyes slowly formed into ice, "Tell this Tohru thank you for me, but I'll have to pass."

Kyou tensed when she brushed past him and it felt like electricity streaking through him before it was gone like that. He had no clue what had just happened and Kagome took the opportunity to speak once more.

"It's ironic that a cat can remind me so much like a dog." With that, she was gone from his sight and he was left standing there in complete shock while wondering what her words actually meant.

He wanted to feel that lightning again...


	3. Year of the Boar: Souma Kagura

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Year of the Boar_

Souma Kagura

.

.

.

After-school entertainment?

Well, it was amusing enough.

Kagome watched as Kyou went flying past her, crashing into the school wall behind her, _'He doesn't look too hurt though.' _She raised her brow, looking back to the culprit.

She certainly didn't expect the culprit to be a pretty girl.

"Kyou! You idiot! You just came down from the mountains and I've only seen you once!" The girl growled with a crazy look in her eyes, "Why is that, Kyou?!"

The girl began to stomp her way to the panicking orange-haired teen, but, to Kagome's surprise, stopped before she moved past her, "You...?"

Kagome blinked, smoothing her face into something that was distantly polite, "Yes?" She asked quietly, resisting the urge to frown when the girl stepped closer.

"Have we met before?" The girl asked and Kagome was slightly taken back by the question, "You look familiar."

"I don't think so," Kagome smiled faintly, tightening her lips when the girl moved even closer, "Maybe in passing?"

"I'm Souma Kagura!" She suddenly introduced herself and Kagome wasn't too surprised that she didn't recognise the whole name (Kagura, of course, was more than familiar to her), "Yours?"

"Higurashi Kagome. That's my name." The miko reluctantly answered and there was some recognition in Kagura's eyes.

"From Higure Shrine, right?" Kagura bounced excitedly, "I go there every week to purchase a fortune!" Her brown eyes twinkled, "Are you the miko of the shrine?"

"I... am," Kagome answered with a hesitant nod, "But I've been busy catching up on school."

"Do you believe in curses?" Kagura's voice suddenly went low and serious, "That people can be cursed?"

_'I suppose this question must have to do with the animal spirits possessing her, Souma-kun, and Kyou,' _Kagome thought, not wanting to get into other people's business in particular, but she didn't want to lie, "Not many people do believe in such things these days."

"I do," Kagura said quickly and she gave her a pleading look, "Do you know of any way to break a curse?"

This wasn't looking good for her...


End file.
